This invention relates to detergent compositions, particularly liquid compositions, utilizing a builder selected from the group consisting of polyether polycarboxylate compositions which are oxidized copolymers of furan and maleic anhydride; other polyether polycarboxylate compositions prepared by oxidizing polymers of furan, maleic anhydride, and at least one copolymerizable comonomer, selected from the group consisting of alkenyl alkyl ethers, alkyl acrylates, alkenyl carboxyalkyl ethers, vinyl esters of carboxylic acids, unsaturated carboxylic acids, unsaturated dicarboxylic acids and their anhydrides and esters, olefins and furan; and terpolymers of furan, maleic anhydride, and at least one copolymerizable comonomer other than furan and maleic anhydride, selected from the above group, which terpolymers may be intermediates in the production of the polyether polycarboxylate compositions. These polymers may also be used as anti-redeposition agents, chelating agents, dispersants, scale inhibitors and, in a variety of other applications which require hardness sequestration or crystal modification (e.g., dentrifrices).
Detergent compositions are generally a blend of a surfactant(s), builder(s) and, optionally, ion exchanger(s), filler(s), alkali(es), anticorrosion material(s), anti-redeposition material(s), bleach(es), enzyme(s), optical brightener(s), fragrance(s) and other components selected for particular applications.
Builders are used to improve the effectiveness of detergent compositions and thereby improve their whitening powers. Polyphosphate compounds, such as sodium tripolyphosphate, have long been in use as builders, particularly because of their relatively low cost and their utility in increasing the whitening powers of detergent compositions. It is theorized, however, that the presence of these polyphosphates tends to contribute to the growth of algae in lakes and rivers to a degree sufficient to cause eutrophication of these waters. For many years there has been legislative pressure to lower or discontinue their usage completely in detergent compositions to control phosphate pollution. Thus, detergent manufacturers continue to search for effective, non-phosphate detergent builders.
The manner in which detergent builders improve the cleaning powers of detergent compositions is related to a combination of factors such as emulsification of soil particles, solubilization of water insoluble materials, promoting soil suspension in the wash water so as to retard soil redeposition, sequestering of metallic ions, and the like.
Alternatives for sodium tripolyphosphate are widely used by detergent formulators. Many materials are or have been used as builders in detergent formulations. All have one or more drawbacks that offset their value in the formulations. Compositions and materials change frequently as formulators attempt to improve performance of cleaning while offering greater convenience in handling as well as keeping materials cost as low as possible.
Detergent builders for liquid detergents must be effective, compatible with the liquid formulation and shelf-stable. Builders which precipitate from the liquid, or cloud or gel the liquid, or cause phase separation, initially or upon storage, are not suitable for use in liquid detergents. In contrast, powdered detergent formulations have less demanding requirements for builder compatibility and stability.
Among the materials that have been suggested for use as detergent builders are furan/maleic anhydride copolymers. The utility of 1:1 copolymers of maleic anhydride and ethylene or propylene or furan as co-builders agents in various detergent compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,396, issued Mar. 3, 1987 to Denzinger, et al.
A process for preparing cleaning agents which employs a 1:1 copolymer of furan and maleic anhydride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,319, issued July 5, 1988 to Smolka, et al. This copolymer and ethylene or propylene copolymers of maleic anhydride are taught to be useful sequestrants in automatic dishwasher detergent compositions that contain a calcium binding silicate.
Detergent builders comprising ether carboxylate salts (i.e., tartrate monosuccinate and disuccinate salts) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,071, issued May 5, 1987 to Bush, et al. These builder compositions have the structures: ##STR1##
Notwithstanding the existence of the foregoing types of detergent builders, there remains a continuing need to identify additional non-phosphorus sequestering agents, such as the polyether polycarboxylate compositions and furan/maleic anhydride (F/MA) terpolymers disclosed herein, which can be utilized as builders in commercial detergent compositions. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide detergent compositions employing effective, non-phosphate builders as a replacement, in whole, or in part, for phosphate builders.